Pistolas
Guia de Cowboy's para pistolas In Dead Frontier, Pistols are typically used as primary weapons, and are especially effective in hybrid builds rather than critical builds due to their low critical requirement. Pistol ammo is very common to find in the inner city, and therefore require less expenses as compared to other weapons. Just like Rifles these weapons do not increase aggro but still draw the attention of the zombies on your screen, who will hear the shots and attack you. Pistols are usually grouped into two categories: revolvers and'semi-automatics.' Semi-automatics are characterized by a moderate ammo capacity ranging from 7 to 35 rounds, faster firing and reloading speeds, yet only high critical chance and lower damage per shot than revolvers of the same caliber. Revolvers are characterized by a small ammo capacity ranging from 5 to 24 rounds, slower firing and reloading speeds, yet very high critical chance and higher damage per shot than semi-automatic pistols of the same caliber. In other words, more bang for your buck. Requirements Every survivor begins with 5 Pistol proficiency, which is enough to use the first three pistols: Beta Tomcat (starting weapon for all survivors), Williams PPK, and the Gerring HP. All pistols have Average Accuracy, meaning 80 accuracy is needed for Reliable Aim On-screen, 100 accuracy for Perfect Aim On-screen / Reliable Aim Off-screen, and 124 accuracy Perfect Aim Off-screen. Combat Outside - Loot/Scout Run In the Inner City, pistols are a common sight on looting runs due to their easily replaceable ammo. Some general tips: * Pistols with average firing speed are rather versatile, and can be used well in a number of different situations. Coupled with the fact that they are quiet, looting with pistols is a good idea as it will keep aggro down. * Just Melee or any other weapon, circling is also an effective tactic with Pistols. * As with all guns, take opportunity to reload if no zombies are around. It doesn’t take very long, and having a full magazine when you are mobbed by multiple zombies can make all the difference. One trick is to hit "R" just before you transition to another screen, as this results in having your gun reloaded once you reach the next block. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) Pistols are excellent choices for controlling and reducing aggro. However, it may be prudent to bring along weapons such as machine guns, for use when the player gets cornered. These are some general tips. * Never stop moving. If possible, stay in clear, open areas, and try to keep large objects between you and the infected. * If you are fighting a boss, always move, so the boss will be the closest zombie to you and you can concentrate wholly on the boss and not other zombies (saves ammo and time). * When the zombies move off-screen, always shoot in their general direction as you will still hit some zombies. * Always reload when you have a chance. Advantages and Disadvantages V'antagens' * Em PvP, devido a ser uma arma de longo alcance, você pode disparar em utilizadores de corpo a corpo antes que eles atinjam você. * Você pode carregar mais munição (800 por caixa em comparação com rifles que têm 600 por caixa). * Revólveres exigem menos crítico (80) em comparação com rifles (112), com algumas exceções, como o 577 Rex. Desvantagens * Ao contrário de rifles, pistolas exigem alguma precisão. * A maioria das pistolas de partida são fracas e infligem baixo dano por segundo em comparação com rifles. * Contra rifles como Rex, os usuários revólver estão em desvantagem. * Mesmo a pistola mais forte pode ser derrotada por rifles que pode ou não pode ser o rifle mais forte. * Rifles são sempre mais poderoso do que pistolas do mesmo nível. Exemplo: Ironsight 33F vs Greyhawk 55